Movie Breakdown
by Imorz
Summary: Seseorang menghalangi pintu depan studio. Dedikasi untuk ulang tahun Yaku Morisuke.


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

Movie Breakdown © Imorz

Dedikasi untuk ulang tahun Yaku Morisuke.

* * *

Hari ke empat puluh Yaku Morisuke bekerja sebagai tukang bersih-bersih di bioskop, ia menemukan pemuda tinggi menangis tersedu dengan popcorn sisa setengah dan celana coklat muda yang ketumpahan soda.

Perlu perjuangan untuk mencapai wajahnya. Dongakan Yaku begitu menyakiti leher. Berapa tinggi pemuda ini? Kalau boleh direpresentasi, dia bukan pilar lagi, levelnya sudah masuk gedung pencakar langit.

Ada ribuan orang yang Yaku temui setiap harinya. Berbagai macam tipe manusia telah ia analisa. Tapi yang satu ini sulit dimengerti.

Ia terus menangis; sampai sesegukan. Tangannya terkepal, menepis setiap air mata yang berjatuhan. Air mata buaya, begitu yang Yaku yakini. Berdiri di depan pintu masuk, pemuda ini menghalangi Yaku melaksanakan tugas sakralnya. Sebelum Yaku sempat menghela napas, ia perlahan membuka mulut.

"Filmnya... Sangat bagus sekali," tukasnya diakhiri dengan kembali merengek tersedu.

Kedua alis terangkat. Komentar umum para penonton setelah keluar dari studio. Baiklah, Yaku bisa menerima itu. Tadinya ia pikir pemuda ini menangis karena celananya kotor ketumpahan soda.

"Ya, aku bisa lihat itu. Bisa kau minggir? Aku ingin membersihkan studio."

Namun ia tetap menangis. Dan tak mau beralih. Kaki panjang itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari karpet pintu masuk. Tangan Yaku yang menggenggam gagang sapu mulai mencengkeram kesal. Semua ini sangat menjengkelkan untuknya.

Memang ada beberapa situasi dimana penonton sangat terpengaruh oleh efek film yang baru saja ia saksikan. Misalnya ketika kau baru menonton film aksi kejahatan tentang mafia, mendadak kau berkhayal ingin menjadi wakil ketua mafia yang kemudian terlibat kasus serius. Atau film drama keluarga tentang anak yang sakit-sakitan dan kau berharap menjadi karakter yang mampu menyelamatlan nyawa si anak.

"Memang tadi kau menonton film apa? Sampai kau menangis seperti ini. Film roman?"

Ia menghentikan tangis, menunduk meraih tatapan Yaku, "Aku tidak suka film tentang cinta-cintaan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menonton Deathpool."

Film Deathpool. Astaga.

Pantas rasanya agak aneh melihat penonton lain keluar dengan bibir tersungging senyum dan decak kagum sementara pemuda ini justru menangis. Tidak realistis lainnya adalah, hal apa yang mampu membuat penonton menangis setelah menonton Deathpool? Yaku curiga orang ini setengah mabuk.

"Kau... menangis setelah menonton Deathpool. Wow."

Ia tidak menangis lagi. Kelopaknya mengerjap.

"Ya. Aku menangis karena aku ingin punya kekuatan hidup abadi."

Keinginan yang sangat tulus. Yaku hargai itu. Meskipun sedikit gila.

Kotak popcorn menubruk pundaknya. Yaku menilik, "Apa?"

"Namaku Haiba Lev."

Ada hening meraja sementara. Yaku memroses perkenalan pemuda ini dalam kepalanya. "Ah, aku Yaku Morisuke."

"Popcorn-nya buatmu saja."

Yaku menunduk menatap kotak popcorn. Desainnya mirip tenda sirkus. Warnanya putih dengan strip merah saling berjejer.

"Terima kasih."

"Sebagai gantinya temani aku nonton minggu depan."

Terkesiap, genggaman pada gagang sapu terlepas, membuatnya menghantam lantai segera. Yaku menganga.

"Huh?"

Lev tersenyum, "Aku sering melihatmu membersihkan studio setelah penonton keluar. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya mengajakmu menonton. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yaku dengan kening mengerut.

Iris Lev kabur dari tatapan Yaku. Ia membuanh muka. Beralih menonton sapu yang terbaring lemas.

"K-Kau kan seniorku di kampus. J-Jadi aku ingin ... err ... mengenalmu."

Jawabannya tidak masuk akal. Boleh saja orang lain menolak ajakannya, namun Yaku berbeda. Pertama, ia terkejut karena ada orang yang mengetahui pekerjaan sampingannya sementara Yaku sendiri adalah seorang Mahasiswa beken. Kedua, ada orang yang mengajaknya menonton demi tujuan saling berkenalan.

Mungkinkan ini yang dinamakan modus oleh remaja-remaja masa kini?

"Baiklah. Kita bisa menonton minggu depan. Asal jangan beritahu siapa-siapa kalau aku bekerja di sini."

Lev mengangguk cepat. Mimiknya bahagia. Bibir menyungging senyum sumringah.

Ternyata benar. Tadi itu hanya air mata buaya.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
